


Safety

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Safety

_Mamoru shrinks away from the men who took him from school. They laugh at him, saying Daddy doesn't want him back, they'll throw him in the harbour. The door bursts open; his rescuer comes in. He's not as tall as usual. The kidnappers are flung away, vanishing from sight. The silent boy holds out his hand and Mamoru cries with relief._

He woke, his heart racing. _Nothing_ , he thought, _just a dream_.

"It's 2AM," a quiet voice said. "Everything's OK."

Mamoru looked over to see Nagi.

"What are you--"

"Guarding you," Nagi said. "Go back to sleep."

He obeyed, gratefully.


End file.
